MeowzieMeow
MeowzieMeow was a regular user of MovieStarPlanet (NZ). She is Level 23. () She is not on the first page of the highscores but many people treat her like she is. There is even an artbook competition made by a friend of MeowzieMeow asking people to love and comment if they will help Meow get to the first page, this artbook is brand new yet many have loved it. Rumors A lot of rumors have been spread about MeowzieMeow. One major rumor is that she hacks fame because when she played Australia msp for a short amount of time, she got to level 7 in only 2 days. It is also rumored that MeowzieMeow is pumpchkin, a famous MovieStar on the US server. All claims to this Meowzie has denied, so it's simply a rumor. Popularity and Hate Meowziemeow is well known on NZ msp for her movies, her movies get loads of views and most of the time get to the weekly highscores. Due to her been known for her movies, most treat her like she's on the highscores list, which she isn't. MeowzieMeow gets alot of hate, before msp changed writting in the guestbook to only level 3+, many low level hate accounts spammed and wrote cruel mean things on Meowzie's wall. Thankfully, msp has changed that to only level 3+ can write on other's guestbooks. She still gets hate but not as much now. There was also a rumour that she was dead because Movies, Artbooks and Looks MeowzieMeow has made many artbooks, looks and movies. Her artbooks are often made to give advice, to announce something, or rant about something. Her artbooks get a fair amount of loves and don't get to the highscores much. Although she has had a few artbooks get to the weekly highscores before. MeowzieMeow's sometimes gets loads of loves and get to the top. But sometimes her looks get hardly any loves. Meow has also created many looks of other movie stars. Her movies are very popular and usually always get to the weekly movie highscores. Her new series " Lost Love " is very succsessful and many people love it. She makes an episode when she decides who wins best comment and when she is ready too. History When MeowzieMeow first joined msp, she created her first movie titled " Camping " soon she decided to make it into a series which most of her friends watched. She made more and more friends she starting gaining more attention at only level 3 as a non vip. Later Meow made a movie called Milk Shake angels which was pretty succsessful for her level. Finally, Meow got VIP and started wearing pink and black. That's when a major rumour stared, people started saying that Meowzie was a user named " Twinkletoes " because twinkletoes wears black and purple and Meow wears pink and black. Later when the both told the truth, the rumor had stopped. Months later MeowzieMeow had gotten locked out of her account forever. She had moved to Australia msp because she knew she wouldn't of gotten her account back. Luckily, she got her account back and came back, everyone was happy. About a month later after she got unlocked, Meow, MitzyMitz and Lili10 did a small prank. After they told they truth they all got hate and Meow and her friends couldn't take it anymore so Meow went back to msp Australia, along with her two friends. Her friend MitzyMitz came back a few days after but Lili10 and MeowzieMeow stayed on Australia msp for about two months. After that Meow came back and made an artbook about her leaving forever. But that artbook got so many comments asking her to stay. So Meow decided to come back and she left Australia msp. Becoming Inactive Right before the new levels were added to MovieStarPlanet Meow use to come on about every single day untill the new levels came. Meow really did not like the new levels and had even put it in her status update saying "I really dont like the new levels :( There's no challange on msp anymore :(" From reading that, a lot of people had thought that she had quit, but recently she had came online and changed her status to "I've lost interest in MSP. I'll come on and visit, don't worry ;). This wont be the last time you see me." Trivia *She was the first "Low level" to become popular. *She has won a comp. *If she gets hated or anything again, she will move back to AU msp or move to UK or US msp. *She only 2 pets. *She has a skype account called MeowzieMeow Msp. *She has an account on the Irish MSP called gatinho, which means 'kitty' in a different language. Gallery Meowprofilex.PNG xxmeowxx.PNG lolmeowz.PNG meowsd.PNG meowcs.PNG presmeow.PNG meowshop.PNG bigseyem.PNG biseyems.PNG bigeyemsm.PNG bigeyemsms.PNG bigeyesm.PNG Category:Moviestars Category:VIP Category:Judge Category:NZ Category:Female Category:Level 22 Category:Celeb